The JA Lawrence Diaries
by vm5545
Summary: The modern adaption of the classic tale weaves in the story of the 6 main characters from Jane Austen's books. Follow 6 friends as they navigate the challenges of society and struggle against expected norms and the desires of their hearts.
1. Prologue- Part 1- To Write a Tale

Part 1- To Write a Tale

**Prologue **

The blank page sprawls out before me in its bleak whiteness, I smile, I look away. The possibilities I can nearly touch that unfurl just beyond my window pane. I take a long ragged sigh and retrieve my pen from the desk, twirl it between my cracked ink-stained fingertips. Writing has dried up the well within me, the loneliness in my life evaporates the mind. And then I see the picture on my desk, framed with silver swirls and brightly colored metal wildflowers. The smiling faces that gleam back at me from within the glossy glass remind me of a time lost with age and people that brought the sunlight with them. Their round smiles bring me thoughts of school days when worldly pursuits were not quite at our doorsteps and the vibrant possibilities of our dreams seemed all too possible. The friends of my youth live adventures in my mind, the letters I receive are fruit for a lively imagination. I begin.

Chapter One - A Strength of Understanding.


	2. Ch1 Pt 1- A Strength of Understanding

Ch 1 Pt 1 - A Strength of Understanding.

The year that affected Mari Dashwood was the year she turned twenty-two, and her life changed in a profound way. Upon the demise of her beloved father – Mari, her mother, and two sisters lost the comfortable living they enjoyed all their life. Her half-brother would inherit the family home, due to a strange stipulation grandfathered into the will of the estate left to the family by a very distant uncle; that upon Mr. Dashwood's death, and should John – her brother, be married – the family home would default to him instead of the current Mrs. Dashwood. This untimely news came on a peculiarly gray day in autumn when Mari and her elder sister Ellie sat at the breakfast table. They listened to the sounds of their poor grieving mother weeping alone in her room after receiving the email that would change their lives forever. Their younger sister Maggie was already off to school and not present to learn of their newest misfortune; they would be expected to find a new home as soon as John and Franny, his odious wife should wish it. Norland Park was always a happy community and home and Mari could hardly see that they could be half so happy apart from it. Her sensibility of mind was so affected that she exclaimed to her sister Ellie as she buttered her toast.

"I can't see how you can sit calmly with that look on your face, when we are about to have everything we own – and love, pulled out from under us, and who knows what else when Franny is done getting her hooks in this house." Her lower lip was slightly trembling from the thought, and she swiped at her nose as the waters in her eyes began to storm again. Ellie, who was three years older reached out to calm her sisters shaking hand.

"I know Mari, It's hard that we have to leave Norland Park, I love this house too, but we will find something comfortable and homey I promise. It's for the best."

"Hard? Exclaimed Mari, "It Sucks!"

"That's rather harsh Mari, just think about all the people out there who have it harder than we do."

Mari looked at Ellie in disbelief and wonderment, her mannerisms seemed so quiet and unmoving and yet her words, she knew, were true. Ellie reflected on how she missed her father too while Mari stormed out of the room. She knew that Mari and her mother were so heartbroken that they both seemed inconsolable at times, but one had to press on, not wallow no matter how much they felt. Ellie cleaned up from breakfast and hurried upstairs to change. She dressed for the day's activity knowing she would have much to keep her busy now that word of John and Franny's arrival was given. Ellie rushed out of the front door tying her apron as she flew down the front steps.

Lizzy her dearest friend, apart from her own sister, was patiently waiting in the silver car at the curb. They commuted each morning into town where they both worked at the coffee shop.

"Morning, Ellie." Lizzy smiled as she drove off Norland Park Lane. "How is your mom doing today ?" She was genteel and kind and Ellie could tell her anything. Ellie turned to her friend and gave a half-smile. "We are managing, my brother John comes into town, today…to stay." she said in a very telling way. To her own sister she was the greatest confidant, but could not bear her soul so happily as she could to Lizzy. The second eldest of 5 sisters-Lizzy possessed in her, the natural ability to comprehend a persons feelings despite that persons not openly revealing them. Ellie was comforted by this and often confided in her when she felt unable to confide anyone else. They drove the short road to Estates Coffee and parked in their usual spot, Ellie told her friend about the newest development in their misfortunes and revealed a saddened heart when she thought on her sister-in-law's mannerisms.

"Franny is not the easiest person to get along with, and our mother knows that when they move here to Norland we are expected to move out." The two women sat in the silver car talking over what to do. Ellie expressed alarm at the thought of moving. "Maggie might need to change schools, and mother won't be able to enjoy her pleasant walks in Norland park, that comfort her when she misses our father. I understand why Mari is so upset, but there is so much that needs to be done Lizzy, how can I stop to feel my feelings when, I need my strength of mind most of all."

Lizzy listened, and as they got out of the car and approached the shop she said "I could ask my father to look out for a place in town if it will help." She was sorry to think that her dear friend might be moving away. As they stepped inside the glass doors Ellie bumped into a tall figure, and she would have fallen backward if the arm belonging to the figure had not encircled her waist and caught her off guard.

"Oh, excuse me…" Came a friendly voice as the arm released her immediately after steadying her on her feet. Ellie looked up at her rescuer with wide eyes, Lizzy thought her friend might nearly melt to the floor, had not the loud coffee shop been full of customers. Before them stood a nicely dressed young man in his mid-twenties with devilishly handsome features, light green eyes and dark hair that curled in a roguish way. He flashed a brilliant smile and introduced himself.

"I'm Eddie, and you ladies are?" He smiled and extended his hand.

"Late!" shouted the manager from behind the counter. Lizzy and Ellie both looked up and politely began scooting past the handsome stranger and apologizing for bumping him on his way out. Eddie turned with interest and watched them as they began bustling around in the back of the coffee shop.

Please Stay Tuned…

Up Next: Chapter 1~ Part 2 A Single Man of Fortune


End file.
